Moonlight
by ColoringTheRain
Summary: Urahara and Yoruichi encounter a bit of a problem...


Thanks for deciding to read my fanfic! Before you begin I want to say that this was an idea that was botheringn me for awhile, so I wrote the parts that played out in my head well but had nothing when it came to connecting them. So there's my weak excuse for the awkward time skips and shortness but I still enjoy it anyway and I hope you do to! Onto reading!

Yoruichi stormed into the shop with haste. Urahara was sitting and drinking tea with Ichigo and Rukia and glanced up at her arrival.

"Ah Yoruichi-san! Care to join us?"

"We need to talk now!" She growled while simultaneously dragging him to the back room.

"Just a moment, Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san!" Urahara called back as he was being dragged away.

Yoruichi ran to the very back room and slammed the door shut.

"What is so urgent Yoruichi-san? Did you kill someone by accident?" Urahara grinned deviously at his friend.

"Kisuke this is serious!" Yoruichi yelled back. Urahara noticed a difference in her voice. It wasn't anger. His face softened to a more serious expression.

"Kisuke, I… I'm pregnant." Her voice was almost a whisper.

There was a pause.

"We…"

"We have to keep it! We… we can't… we just…" Yoruichi's voice faltered off. "What do we do?" She sighed and sat down on the bed. "What are we going to do?" She repeated with an honest worry in her voice.

Urahara sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We'll figure it out." He whispered into her ear. "But we need to stay calm now. Let's talk it over tonight, ok?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder as a subtle response.

"Go finish your business with Ichigo and Rukia. I'll be back later." She stood up and turned for the door.

"Yoruichi."

She turned back as her grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry."

He stroked her long dark hair and gave her a light kiss, just a brush of the lips, and then exited the room.

Yoruichi opened her eyes to find him gone. She glanced longingly at the door, and then took her leave.

Urahara strode down the hallway, replacing his serious face with his usual goofy demeanor.

"I better think up a good excuse for this one." He mumbled as he opened the door to rejoin Rukia and Ichigo.

Urahara stretched out on the bed, letting the cool night air blow in from the open window. A brief flash of a shadow interrupted the soft glow of the moon. He sat up and found his lover standing across the room.

"Yoruichi…" He called and motioned for her to sit down.

She sat down and eased back against the wall, closing her eyes. The moonlight gave her dark skin a beautiful glow and accented the sheen in her black hair.

Urahara stroked her cheek and she sighed.

"So. Got any ideas?" She mumbled.

"Not particularly. I was thinking that we would just improvise."

She smiled, glad that her Kisuke was still the same.

"We should probably keep it secret."

"That would be logical."

A gust of cold wind came through the window.

"Let's just disappear. Go away for maybe a year or so and then return like nothing ever happened." Yoruichi spoke these words, but knew in her heart that it would never work.

"Like we could leave this mess of a town alone for a year." Urahara laughed.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I could leave." Yoruichi whispered.

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm alone all the time. And I don't have to leave right away."

"For how long?"

"It could work."

"… I know."

Urahara looked at Yoruichi. He didn't want her too leave. She always came back when she left normally, but, this wasn't a normal situation.

"I could stick around as usual, and then go away when it starts to become noticeable."

"For how long?" He repeated.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'll come back. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid down on the bed.

"Then I guess that's it."

"I guess."

She snuggled in closer to his chest, content to spend the rest of the night by his side.

"Good night Yoruichi."

"Night, Kisuke."

"Alright that's enough for today." Yoruichi declared as the berry-headed boy dropped down out of exhaustion.

"I can still go on!" Ichigo called back in frustration.

"Oh you can barely stand up! Go get some rest! I need a break too."

Yoruichi flash-stepped out of the underground training area and went back to her room to change. As she was changing her shirt, she sighed at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I can't hide it for much longer. Time to go."

She didn't want to leave. She enjoyed training with the young soul reapers. And she enjoyed being with her best friend. She sighed again.

"I don't want to leave so soon." She said to herself. "I don't want to leave."

Urahara found her sitting on the roof, gazing up at the stars.

"Yoruichi-san! Admiring the night sky?" He sat down next to her.

"We used to look at the stars together all the time." She mused. "When we were in the Soul Society."

Urahara just grunted in reply.

"I don't even remember what Soul Society's stars look like anymore."

"Mmm…Kisuke?"

"What?"

"I need to leave. Soon."

"How soon?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. If I wait too long I don't think I could leave."

Urahara hesitated before speaking.

"I'm kind of tired it all. I wish we could just be in one place together." Another pause. "I wish I could go back to Soul Society."

"I wish they would lift your ban. It's already proven that you did nothing wrong." Yoruichi replied. "I guess if we were married or something then it wouldn't be so bad."

Urahara took in a slow breath.

"…Let's do it."

"What?" Yoruichi asked, confused.

"You're right. It wouldn't be so bad."

Yoruichi still didn't get it.

Urahara laughed.

"Well I guess this is the kind of thing you have to say straight up. I'm asking you to marry me, Yoruichi."

"…Kisuke…"

"You don't have to say yes. It was just a suggestion. So what do you say?"

He couldn't be serious. But he was. Did she…? It would be…

"Marriage…" she whispered.

"Do you want me to do it even better?" He chuckled just a little.

Could she? Who could they tell? Anyone? No one? What would it be like? This was more than just being friends…

Urahara saw her eyes deep in thought. He sat up, grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. They glowed in the moonlight.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," He began, grinning. "would you have the honor of being my beautiful bride?"

Marriage… She smiled.

"Kisuke… yes. Let's get married."

With that, he picked her up and initiated a long, passionate kiss.

"I told you we could improvise." He whispered.

Urahara paced around the clearing, waiting for her. It had been awhile since her last visit, but this would be different. His wife… and his child. Yes. This would indeed be very different.

He felt a sudden spike in spiritual pressure as the Senkaimon opened. Yoruichi walked through the tunnel with a small bundle in her arms.

"Yoruichi." He ran over and kissed her gently. "How are you?"

She smiled and ran her free hand through his messy hair.

"I'm fine." She replied. "…We're fine." She corrected.

He glanced down at the bundle she was holding.

"May I?" He asked.

She nodded slowly and carefully handed him the bundle. He gently unwrapped the blanket and took his first look at his child.

"Your son." Yoruichi smiled again.

"Our son…" he mused.

The child had tanned skin, not as dark as his mother's, but not as fair as his father's. He had a small sprout of blonde hair on the top of his head.

"Would you like to hear his name?" Yoruichi asked.

"…Not yet. I don't want to hear about him through anyone but you."

"I understand." She gently touched the baby's face.

"Who is going to raise him?" Urahara asked.

"I could find someone. Watch him from a distance. Help him grow." Yoruichi suggested.

"It could work." He replied. "Are you up for it?"

"It has to be done." She sighed. "I'll make sure he grows up strong."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." He chuckled.

"Hmm"

The wind sifted through the trees, making the leaves shiver.

"…This kid is going to be one hell of a soul reaper."

Yoruichi laughed.

"I expect nothing less."

"Kota! It's getting dark! Time to come inside!"

"Coming mom!"

Kota picked up his things and walked back to the house he shared with his mom.

"What were you doing out there for so long?" His mother asked.

"Just training! I'm going to be just like Yoruichi-sama!" He replied eagerly.

"I'm glad to hear that." A voice said from the doorway.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Kota ran over and hugged his mentor.

"I just wanted to check up on my little warrior. I see you're working hard."

"Everyday, Yoruichi-sama!"

"This is a nice surprise." Kota's mother remarked. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh, no I was just stopping by. I'm glad to see that you're doing well." Yoruichi replied.

"I'm very well. I could never thank you enough Yoruichi. For everything you do for him."

"It's really nothing. I should get going, I'm meeting up with someone later."

"Alright. Kota, go wash up. And Yoruichi?" The mother called as Yoruichi was walking out the door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Yoruichi smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for any more of a blessing."

"Me either." And with that she walked out into the moonlight, hopeful for the future.


End file.
